Objetivos de Equipo
by Freedom Released
Summary: —¡Yo no necesito hacer esta estúpida lista para cumplir unos estúpidos objetivos! —Sasuke-kun, es por el bien del equipo. —Eso, el teme tiene razón, Sakura-Chan. [Viñeta]


**Título:** Objetivos de equipo.

**Autora:** Freedom Released.

**Género:** Romance, comedia, amistad.

**Clasificación:** Todos los públicos.

**Advertencias:** UA, leve OoC, PoV, uso de sufijos de otros idiomas.

**Serie:** Naruto Shippuden.

**Pareja:** Sakura Haruno & Sasuke Uchiha.

**Personaje secundario: **Naruto Uzumaki.

**Extensión:** Viñeta/ 917 palabras.

**Nota:** Narrada desde el PoV de Sakura.

**Resumen:** —¡Yo no necesito hacer esta estúpida lista para cumplir unos estúpidos objetivos! —Sasuke-kun, es por el bien del equipo. —Eso, el teme, tiene razón, Sakura-Chan.

**Publicaciones:** Sólo aquí y en MSS.

**Objetivos de Equipo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bien, y aquí estábamos de nuevo. Un año más había pasado y no habíamos conseguido unificar el equipo como se debe. Siempre estamos peleando, en las misiones nos cuesta mucho trabajar en equipo, y cuando llegamos a la aldea cualquiera diría que íbamos en el mismo equipo… Espera, ¿por qué me estoy incluyendo a mí? ¡Si es culpa de estos imbéciles que no pueden colaborar ni un poquito cuando se trata de crear una mejor convivencia! Y no se dirá que es porque no lo he intentado, porque las cosas que he hecho solo para que estos dos se lleven bien no las hace nadie.

Pero esta vez conseguiría que se lo propusieran en serio. Sí, estaba vez tenía un plan.

—No, Sakura, olvídalo. —Sasuke negó con la cabeza varias veces, y Naruto, quien estaba a su lado en el sofá, hizo lo mismo.

—¿Por qué? ¡Chicos, es una buena idea! Además, es año nuevo, ¡hacedlo por mí!

Y volvían a negar con esa cabecita hueca que tenían. ¿Por qué no me podían dar una alegría por una vez? Solo les estaba pidiendo hacer una lista con objetivos que tengamos que cumplir en este año. ¿Tan malo era? Estoy segura que haciéndolo así conseguiríamos algo, lo he leído en muchas revistas y libros; esto tiene que funcionar. Y si no…, pues tiro la toalla, no se dirá que no lo he intentado de todas las formas posibles y por haber.

—¿De verdad quieres que hagamos un lista de objetivos para este nuevo año que harán que tengamos una mejor convivencia? —preguntó mi compañero sexy azabache con voz incrédula.

—Sí —afirmé.

—Vaya, y yo que pensé que el tonto era Naruto. —Se recostó y cruzó de brazos—. Al parecer me equivocaba.

Mi corazón en ese momento hizo: _crack. _

—Lo siento, Sakura-_Chan, _pero el teme tiene razón esta vez —lo apoyó el tonto de Naruto. ¿Estaban aliados contra mí o qué?—. ¡Y es injusto que Kakashi-_Sensei_ no tenga que estar aquí!

Sí, bueno, eso es verdad. Pero yo no tengo la culpa de que el pervertido haya usado la excusa de que tenía una misión importantísima que debía hacer hoy, porque si no os aseguro que también lo tendría aquí. Oh, sí, claro que lo tendría aquí. Da igual, ya me las arreglaría para asegurarme de que no se pierda en "El Camino de la Convivencia".

—¡No me cambiéis de tema! —grité irritada—. ¡Lo haréis queráis o no y no hay más que hablar! Mirad, os ofrezco un trato: Si lo intentáis y no funciona esta vez… Os dejaré en paz.

—¡¿De verdad, Sakura-_Chan_?! —me preguntó Naruto muy esperanzado.

—Sí… —acepté cansada.

—Está bien —dijo Sasuke—, lo haremos. El _usuratonkachi_ y yo haremos esa estúpida lista. Pero, cumple tu palabra. —Sonreí, y comenzamos a hacer la lista.

Fue difícil, no puedo mentir, fue muy difícil. Cada vez que les decía algo que añadir a su lista me soltaban un: "¡Eso es algo imposible!" o "¡No haré eso, qué horror, estás loca!" Se ve el cariño que me tienen a mí y al equipo. Dicen que los amigos son la familia que se elige. Yo pregunto: ¿de verdad? Porque yo aún estoy tratando de elegirla y no lo consigo. Debería haber pedido unos nuevos compañeros por Navidad, pero por desgracia pedí unos nuevos conjuntos. ¡Qué ignorante fui…! Menos mal que aún me quedan los famosos "Reyes Magos". Me vuelvo católica desde hoy, qué lo sepáis.

—Sakura… —habló Sasuke mirando su lista ya terminada—. ¿Esperas de verdad que cumpla esto?

—¡Digo lo mismo que el _teme_! —exclamó el otro mirando la suya.

—¿A quién llamas "teme", _usuratonkachi_?

Suspiré. Con esas ganas claro que no lo iban a cumplir…

—¡Con esos ánimos claro que no lo conseguiréis!

—Bah…, supongo que no tenemos elección. Tendré que tratar bien al idiota, llamar "sensei" a Kakashi, y dejar de llamarte "molestia" a ti, aunque lo seas. —Mi corazón volvió a hacer _crack_. "Qué cruel eres, Sasuke-_Kun_", pensé.

—Y yo tendré que dejar de llamarle "teme" a Sasuke, tener más respeto por la vieja y _Ero-Sannin_, y no ser tan impulsivo en las misiones… —Miro su reloj—. ¡Oh, no! ¡Llego tarde a mi cita del ramen con Hinata! ¡Nos vemos!

Naruto salió corriendo a la velocidad del rayo sin siquiera llevarse su lista. ¡Maldito despistado, una de las condiciones era estar más atento! Estoy empezando a perder la fe. Creo que soy la única que hará algo con sus objetivos: Dejar de comprar tanta ropa, entrenar más, y dejar de pegarle a Naruto tan a menudo. Bueno, puede que la última me cueste algo, pero lo intentaría, no como ellos.

Cogí la lista de Naruto y la guardé en mi bolsillo para luego dársela mientras la mía la dejaba en mi mesa para no olvidarme. Sasuke se levantó.

—Me iré yo también.

—Ah, claro… Adiós. —Tengo la esperanza aún de que algún día me dé una oportunidad aunque sea.

Noté que él se paraba agachándose unos minutos delante de la mesa donde antes yo había dejado mi lista. Sentí curiosidad, ¿qué estaba haciendo?

—Adiós —se despidió y salió por la puerta.

Me dirigí al lugar donde había estado y me fijé que en otro color de bolígrafo había algo escrito en mi hoja. La cogí y leí en ella un nuevo objetivo en color azul diferenciado de los demás en rosa: ser novia de Sasuke Uchiha.

¡Kya! Al final esto no había sido tan mala idea. Este nuevo año promete.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**

* * *

**Nota Autora: **¡Hola! Aquí otra de mis raras creaciones **(?** Me gustó mucho escribirlo, quería hacerlo algo divertido y que no solo incluyera el SasuSaku sino que fuera algo de todo el Team 7, aunque no sé si lo conseguí. Cualquier crítica es bien recibida**(:** Gracias por leer.


End file.
